Casa, dolce Casa
by Baby Moonlace
Summary: è il giorno dello smistamento di Albus Severus e Scorpius, ma qualcosa non va come previsto...   Traduzione dall'inglese della mia fanfiction "House, sweet House".


Harry Potter non appartiene a me, ma al genio della Rowling. *corre a piangere in un angolo*

Questa è una traduzione dall'inglese della mia prima fan fiction "House, sweet, House". Ho scritto io sia il testo originale sia questa versione.

Vorrei dedicare la traduzione italiana di "House, sweet, House" a una mia amica, che si rifiuta di leggere in inglese per principio e che mi ha convinto a tradurre questa fic.

Ho finito, quindi ecco a voi la storia:

**Casa, dolce Casa**

Mi trovavo nella sala grande, tra una folla di ragazzi e ragazze che diminuiva man mano che venivano smistati. Merlino, odiavo avere un nome che iniziava per P.

Ero accanto a mia cugina, Rose. Doveva essere nervosa, visto che non faceva altro che mordersi il labbro e blaterare informazioni a caso sulla costruzione di Hogwarts. Avevo imparato a non badarle quando era in quello stato.

Mi annoiavo talmente che stavo considerando l'idea di usare l'Avada Kedvra su di me. O su Rose, che semplicemente non sarebbe stata zitta un secondo. I nomi erano ancora alla "I". Beh, il nome era Iziz (Alexis, una bella ragazza dalla pelle scura, smistata a Tassorosso), quindi potevo sperare che avessimo finito con quella lettera. Avevo ragione, grazie a Merlino. Grande! Stavamo proseguendo.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion", provai a non ridacchiare. Davvero, ci provai. Ma, insomma, Scorpius Hyperion? Quel tizio aveva un nome peggiore del mio, e, credetemi, il mio nome è veramente tanto, ma tanto orribile.

Scorpius era un bel ragazzo alto, dai capelli biondo sabbia e l'incarnato pallido. Credo che mi sentì ridere, poiché mi scoccò un'occhiataccia, un sopracciglio biondo inarcato, sfidandomi a ridere ancora. Non ne ebbi il coraggio. Scorpius distolse lo sguardo con un piccolo, trionfante sorriso sulle labbra pallide. Aveva vinto, e lo sapeva.

Raggiunse il Cappello Parlante, senza mostrare nervosismo o timore. Doveva essere o molto coraggioso o molto incosciente. O entrambi.

Il Cappello aveva appena sfiorato il suo capo, quando emise il suo giudizio. "Grifondoro!"

Scorpius scattò in piedi, occhi e bocca spalancati. Sembrava sul punto di maledire il Cappello con tutta la sua forza, o di prendere a piangere e pregare per una seconda possibilità. Nulla di tutto ciò accadde. Scorpius si limitò a ricomporsi, senza molto sforzo apparente. Ero colpito. Avevo sentito parlare della freddezza dei Malfoy, ma non immaginavo arrivassero a tal punto. Riuscivo a immaginare come Scorpius si sentisse. Nessun Malfoy in… beh, nessun Malfoy era mai stato smistato ad una casa che non fosse Serpeverde. Accento su "mai". Scorpius in Grifondoro era come me in Serpeverde. Impossibile, ed orribile.

I Grifondoro impiegarono un po' a processare il pensiero che l'erede della fortuna Malfoy fosse uno di loro. Effettivamente, l'intera scuola impiegò un po' di tempo a processare il pensiero che Scorpius Malfoy, figlio di un Mangiamorte, colui che ha detta di tutti sarebbe diventato un mago oscuro fosse un Grifondoro.

Lo studiai, cercando un qualche segno d'emozione sul suo viso. Dopo qualche tempo, notai un leggerissimo tremore di labbra. Non l'avrei neppure notato se non fossi stato, beh, me. Ho un certo talento per notare ciò che la maggioranza non può vedere.

Comunque, mi dispiacque per Scorpius. Questo fece crescere il numero di cose impossibili in meno di cinque minuti a due: un Malfoy in Grifondoro, ed io che provavo dispiacere per qualcuno. Poiché si trattava di un avvenimento tanto raro, decisi di fregarmene della mia natura e aiutarlo. Così presi ad applaudire. Non sapevo cos'altro fare. Ma funzionò. La sala uscì dalla paralisi, e il tavolo dei Grifondoro eruppe in grida di giubilo, ancora più alte del normale, se possibile. Ma Scorpius parve a malapena accorgersene. Tenne il suo sguardo di pietra fisso su di me. Ci volle tutto il mio coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi. Erano talmente intensi da parere aprirsi una strada sino nelle profondità della mia anima. Mi offrì un sorriso esitante ed un piccolo cenno del capo. Aveva notato che ero stato io ad iniziare ad applaudire.

Raggiunse i suoi compagni ma tenne gli occhi su di me. Sapevo di averlo sorpreso. Non si aspettava un comportamento così amichevole da parte mia. Ci saremmo dovuti odiare a vicenda. Ma era stato smistato a Grifondoro. Non poteva essere tanto odioso. Nessun Grifondoro lo era. Forse saremmo potuti essere amici, quando sarei stato smistato a Grifondoro. Perché ciò sarebbe accaduto. Il Cappello non mi avrebbe smistato in una Casa che non desideravo. Me lo aveva detto papà.

Naturalmente Rose non poteva chiudere il becco per più di trenta secondi, e doveva ritenere di essersene stata zitta e buona per troppo tempo, quindi cominciò a cantilenare il nome di ogni Malfoy che abbia mai camminato sulla faccia della terra, i suoi genitori e a quale Casa appartenne (indovinate quale!), soltanto per controllare se poteva affermare che "ciò a cui abbiamo appena assistito sia una scena assolutamente unica" (parole sue.)

Cominciai a fare respiri lunghi e rilassanti, tentando di calmarmi. Ero certo che uccidere mia cugina mi avrebbe portato dritto dritto in detenzione, e detenzione il mio primo giorno di scuola non era nel programma. Inoltre non avevo alcuna intenzione di finire nei guai con zia Hermione per aver assassinato sua figlia.

Grazie a Merlino, il mio nome venne chiamato proprio quando credevo di non farcela più.

Rose ululò qualcosa come: "è il tuo turno, oh Al non sei eccitato? è l'inizio del resto delle nostre vite." Era ufficiale. Appena sarei stato smistato l'avrei strangolata.

Feci un passo avanti. Era come se il tempo avesse rallentato il suo corso. Riuscivo a vedere e percepire tutto ciò che accadeva attorno a me. Dal sorriso incoraggiante che zio Neville mi stava rivolgendo, a quello gattesco di Scorpius, che potevo quasi sentir pensare: "e tu ti sei preso gioco di me per il mio nome? Il tuo è Albus Severus, per Merlino!" Il ghigno sardonico gli morì sulle labbra quando il suo io Grifondoro si risvegliò, spingendolo a sorridermi rincuorante, in memoria delle mie azioni. Non ero mai stato altrettanto grato di aver aiutato qualcuno.

Raggiunsi il cappello, mi sedetti e poggiai l'oggetto sul mio capo. Parlò, in una sussurro roco, e non riuscivo a capire se fosse nelle mie orecchie o direttamente nella mia mente. _Potter, non è così? Sei proprio come tuo padre. Tante Case, oh, così tante._

_Beh, se lo dici tu._

_Oh sì, Potter. Lo dico io._

_Puoi sentire i miei pensieri?_

_Certo. Altrimenti, come potrei smistarti?_

_Oh._ Mi sentivo vagamente stupido.

_Quindi, quale dovrà essere la tua Casa? Tassorosso? Sicuramente no. Finiresti col frustrarti. Corvonero, quindi? No, ancora. Non sei abbastanza intelligente, né saggio. _

_Wow, grazie! _Lo so. Non molto saggio da parte mia. A quanto pare, il Cappello aveva ragione.

Fece uno strano suono, come di vesti stracciate. Mi ci volle qualche istante a capire che stava ridendo.

_Potter, tu hai una lingua biforcuta. Immagino che questo sia dirimente._

Il Cappello attese qualche attimo prima di gridare il mio smistamento. Per dare il tempo al mio cervello poco corvonersco di capire, immagino.

Lingua biforcuta…

Lingua **biforcuta**…

Oh Merlino.

Allora, e solo allora il Cappello mi smistò. A Serpeverde. Me. **A Serpeverde**.

_Aspetta, stupido, vecchio Cappello beota! Non puoi! Non voglio! Cancelliamo questa cosa e rifacciamo lo smistamento._

Il Cappello si limito a ridere ancora nella sua strana maniera e disse:_ è fatto._

I Serpeverde presero ad esultare dopo essersi ripresi dallo shock, come i Grifondoro avevano fatto per Scorpius.

Raggiunsi i miei compagni un pensiero continuava ripresentarsi alla mia mente: _lingua biforcuta? Doveva essere divertente? Oh beh, immagino che i cappelli non abbiano senso dell'umorismo, neppure quando sono Cappelli. _

Poi un altro pensiero si unì all'allegra festicciola: _Oh Merlino! Zio Ron mi ucciderà!_

Quest'è. Spero vi sia piaciuta! Biscottini a chiunque lasci una recensione!


End file.
